1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to thermally conductive particles and their use in fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the conductive particles and fuser members made therefrom can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
In the electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser roller or belt. The surface of the fuser member requires that the thermal conductivity be within an acceptable range. Many polymers used as materials for fuser members are not inherently thermally conductive and require the addition of fillers into the polymer matrix to impart the proper thermal conductive properties.
There remains an interest in materials that can improve thermal conductivity in a polymer matrix.